Twice As Nice
by itachi and naruto's puppy
Summary: what if the famous Harry James Potter was a twin? Well, I'd like you to meet two very special boys as you read this story and discover how love hurts. abuse,rape,selfharm,incest,mpreg etc.
1. Prologue: The Letter

**Twice As Nice**

Warning:

this fanfiction, like most or all of mine, will include blood, sex and MPreg. I absolutely hate hetero pairings - to an extent where out of everything I like the only hetro pairings I like is Ron/Hermione [Harry Potter] and Koumi/Lenali []

Disclaimer:

I own nothing in this fic - other than the odd sexual twists and fetishes xD ;) and the names of some of the characters.

Main Characters:

Harrison James Potter[Harry Potter],

Harley Malcom Potter[Har Potter],

Draco Malfoy,

Severus Tobias Snape,

Sirius Orion Black,

Remus John Lupin,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue: THE LETTER

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Sirius,

Thanks for the brooms you sent for the twins for their birthday - Harrison absolutely refuses to get off of his broom, James finds it hilarious. I think Harley's scared of his broom in all honesty... even if it only raises a few inches off the ground. Har seems to prefer the potions kit Severus sent them - Harry refuses to touch his you'll probably be pleased to know - haha!

We've just got back from a trip to the hospital - Harley was sick again. He's better now but James is getting restless. The hospital's the only place he's been for months since Dumbledore took his cloak - still, at least I know he's safe here. The move here to Godric's Hollow was fine - as I've said the only downside was Har got sick again. But both twins are fine now and everyones so happy here!

In all honesty, I sometimes forget there's a war going on Padfoot, I do hope we can see you again soon. James keeps complaining that the only fun thing to do around here is teach the twins how to play pranks - much to my dismay I have to say. But, yeah. Since the move here I've been getting to know old Bathilda Bagshot who lives down the road - you know, the author?

She has loads of stories to tell about Dumbledore when he lived here as a boy - best mates with Grindewald one Summer he was - shocking I know! James is adament the "old bat" as he calls her is lying. I still think he puts far too much trust in Dumbledore.

I could carry on this letter for hours but I've left James to cook dinner and tend to the boys - and it sounds like Harley's crying. Enclosed is a picture of James and the twins on their brooms out the back - I hope you like it!

Lots Of Love

Lily

xxxx

P.S: I know why he was crying - Harry crashed into his potions kit on the broom! Oh the joys of parenting!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: so how was the prologue? Please review if you wish for me to continue this and put chapter one up.

next chapter: Chapter One: ANOTHER YEAR TOGETHER


	2. Chapter One: Another Year Together

WARNING!: This chapter will contain child abuse, if you do not like this then please wait for chapter two - the story will still make sense! Also, I have no beta so it'll suck.

Dislaimer: sadly, Harry Potter is still property of J. and I'm gaining nothing from this but pure amusement~

A/N: this has been copied over from AFF, so these review names under here are those who reviewed on AFF~ sorry guys, it's not working~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

REVIEW REPLIES!

Silverlion: ah, thanks. Spelling has never been a strong point of mine... Glad you like the story so far anyway! Oh, and if you want you could beta it for me... I have no beta yet xD and as you can see I can't spell things very well... much xD

DeathDancer: lol, I hate it to! and as for the Voldy issue... so am I in all honesty xD but I have... SOME idea o_o

sleeveless: Thank you~ I hope you like it 3

bill560682: haha, you'll see what happens later on~ ;P i'm sure you'll all love it xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ONCE AGAIN I WILL WARN THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: ANOTHER YEAR TOGETHER

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harrison stood beside his brother, a protective arm around Harley's waist as they watched Dudley open the thirty-two presents he'd recieved for his eighth birthday. He sighed softly and looked at Harley who'd gone deathly pale again, shivering against his twin despite the heat radiating from him.

"Har, just take some deep breaths yeah? You can't be sick right now." He whispered into his brothers ear, aware their Aunt was watching them. Harley whimpered softly before trying to do just that - only suceeding in vomiting all over the floor they'd cleaned earlier that morning.

The next few seconds were a blur to the twins.

Petunia had forced Harley back into the cupboard under the stairs - where the twins slept - with a bowl and quickly escorted Dudley from the kitchen to watch television in the sitting room. Vernon had forced Harrison down onto his knees with a ra to clean up the bile.

Harley was crying - crying so much he made himself vomit once more. "Harry..." He whimpered meekly as he sat and cradled the bowl, just... waiting.

Harrison quickly cleaned up the vomit before looking up at his uncle - still crouched on his hands and knees wearing an old t-shirt of Dudley's that was too big for him and a pair of boxers that some how fit the small, skinny seven-year-old. He clutched the rag tightly as though it was his life line.

"Boy, you and your FREAK of a brother have just ruined MY sons Birthday! Do you understand that?!" Vernon snapped. Harry carefully nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Sir." he mumbled. Vernon snorted before pulling Harrison up by his arm and dragging him upstairs.

Instantly Harry felt panic flare up inside him - he willed it down, trying to remain calm. Though he couldn't help but yelp as he was thrown - face first - onto Vernon's bed. He shifted a little and moved to look at his uncle. However, said uncle was having none of that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ABUSE STARTS HERE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and forced the boy's face down into the pillow as he reached with his other hand and pulled the boy's boxers down. Harrison trembled beneath his uncle. Oh yes, even at seven years old he knew what the other wanted. What he could do to him right now - knowing worse would happen if he fought back.

"Don't worry Boy. I won't do much today. This is just a warning." The whale of a man sneered as he forced a dry finger into Harry's tiny puckered hole making the boy scream loudly in pain. Vernon pulled his finger out and brought a firm hand down on Harrison's ass seven times, until it was red raw and the boy had begun crying.

"Never scream Boy! Got it?" Vernon growled as he almost soothingly rubbed the abused ass cheeks. Harry gave a slight hiccup before quickly nodding his head. "Y-yes Sir. S-sorry Sir!" he stammered quickly. Vernon smirked and stood from the bed - his beady eyes raking over the boy that knelt there trembling. "You may leave now, Boy."

With that Harrison pulled his boxers up quickly, slid off the older man's bed and quickly moved out of the room - wanting nothing more thn to go down and see how Harley was. His precious little innocent Harley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: so, how does it look so far? Chapter two will be up anything from 10pm English time today until 10pm English time on Monday~ I have a cosplay costume to sort out tomorrow and college on Monday!

Next Chapter: NO MORE INNOCENCE


	3. Chapter Two: No More Innocence

Disclaimer: The characters, bar Harley, all belong to J.. I'm merely borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

REVIEW REPLIES:

animeangel088: hope you like this chapter ^^'

Arieru-Chan: well here is more... it's very jumpy I know xD but everyone knows what happens with the letters...

draconicflare: I'll take to account all you've said and I hope you do continue to read this, I am also trying to make the chapters longer but I write them by hand in bed then type them up and alter it slightly while I do. I do hope you continue to read my story and like it and I hope I can pull Harry off, but I'll have you know he won't be protective forever, it's more of a thing while they're young. The reason behind it being a Draco/Harry story though seeming Harry/Harley is because this is a threesome-moresome story... eventually. I'm afraid this chapter is rather scatting but when you see what it's based around you may understand why I didn't bother with mountains of detail for this chapter, like I will in some others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: No More Innocence

It was exactly three years and four months from that day when the letters started arriving. Dudley swore they were addressed to the twins. Vernon was angered by this to say the least. He refused to allow the boys near the letters, and after getting rid of each letter the bloated male would take Harrison up to his room and punish him as though it was his fault.

The twins were even moved into Dudley's toy room in a vain attempt to stop the letters. Needless to say that attempt prooved fruitless and the letters continued to arrive. "I wonder who keeps sending us those letters Har," Harry mused one day as they cleaned the kitchen. Harley gave a slight nod in reply.

It'd been just over a week since the letters started arriving when Harley began doing that. Though by now, after growing up with the boy he knew what it meant. Harley's silence showed he was restless. Restless and confused. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Relax some Har." Harrison cooed as he moved over to his brother, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek.

Seconds later a loud scream burst through from the sitting room. They glanced at one another before quickly running through. Letters - hundreds and thousands of letters - were flying around the room, and all of them were addressed to the twins. "Grab one Har!" Harry hissed to his brother in parseltongue - though neither knew it - as they both reached for a letter. Their family acted fast. Vernon quickly grabbed Harrison and Petunia grabbed Harley. "That's IT! We're leaving! Everyone get in the car!" The blond man roared.

The twins stared at each other as Vernon dragged them both out to the car. He told them to get in quickly as he sat in the drivers seat and waited. Harry quickly let Harley in first before slipping in after the half-a-centimetre-smaller boy as they quickly buckled themselves in. Dudley and Petunia climbed into the car a moment later and they were off. Vernon ignored Dudley's loud complaints and exclamations that were silenced - as if by magic - when Harley glared at him.

***

They moved from hotel to hotel up until the day before the twins birthday - they never stayed in one hotel for longer than a night. That day, after recieving a letter for the twins at breakfast once more, Vernon set out to unt for an isolated place to stay. He came back for them all by the time the afternoon began getting late and blurred into the evening.

Vernon forced them all back into the car and began to drive to the coast. He didn't speed this time, but drove at a leasurely pace, Harry paid no heed to hid uncle as he whispered to his brother about what they would do when their eighteenth birthday finally came around and they were free. Upon reaching the coast Vernon stopped the car and they all clambered out without a word. The beefy man lead them down to a weedy old man with a boat which they all climbed into in equal silence.

No one listened as Vernon rambled on to himself as they rowed over the sea to a large rock, on which sat a small wooden shack. Harley looked up and scowled as a few drops of rain hit his face. Harry chuckled and wiped the others face, squeezng his hand reassuringly. The boat stopped and three people stepped out. Harry helped Harley out of the boat slowly, the rocking having made the other dizzy. Once Harry was sure Harley was alright the twins followed their '_family_' into the shack.

They looked around, distain evident on their faces. Harry would rather be getting punished than this, Harley mumbled something only Harry could hear about 'much prefering the cupboard' as Dudley tried to loudly complain to his father about the lack of tv. Vernon, however, wasn't listening. He was prattling on about storms and how 'he'd like to see them send another ruddy owl in this weather'. Sighing Harry tilted his head to look at Dudley's digital watch. If it showed the right time then he and Harley would be elven in a matter of hours. He smiled.

Harry and Harley lit the fire for the family and cooked two tins of beans. Harley took out five plastic bowls Petunia had bought. The beans were shared between the five of them - Vernon and Dudley with the most, Petunia with slightly less than them and the twins what was left. They ate in silence until Vernon claimed that it was time for bed. Harrison and Harley quickly set about cleaning up as the other three got ready for bed. Vernon and Petunia were sleeping on the double bed, Dudley on the sofa and so it was all the twins could do but curl up together next to the fire - Harry holding his mirror image close to himself.

After a while of laying there in absolute silence they looked at dudley's watch, Harley tensing as a storm began - one hour.

Eventually Harley began to slowly doze off despite the thunder and lighting - thirty minutes.

With one hand Harry carefully drew a birthday cake for them in the dirt - five minutes.

He carefully shook his brother awake, and the duo softly counted down the last few seconds.

"Five..."

"...Four..."

"...Three..."

"...Two..."

BANG!


	4. Chapter 3: Is This Who We Really Are?

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter and the Weasley's and Dursley's aren't mine - only Harley is~ xD

Review Note:

Thank you to all who reviewed. There's so many of you that I don't think I'd be able to reply to them all! so I'm just thanking you all as a group - hope you like this chapter, sorry it's another short one.

A/N: Next chapter won't be up until Thursday as i have no access to the internet on Tuesday's and Wednesday's - sorry all!

**Chapter Three: ****Is This Who We Really Are?**

Hagrid had came to them that night. He'd taken the twins down into London, claiming they were Wizards - Harry was skeptical about Hagrid's claims, though Harley was more interested. Especially when they entered a place called Diagon Alley. Then the twins were just utterly bemused.

Their trip to this "Diagon Alley" whas short, though hardly uneventful. In the robe shop they'd come across a pale blond haired boy, the three had glared at one another, Harry snapping when the blond said something bad about Hagrid - though other then that nothing really happened. So when they had returned to the Dursley's later that day to await September First they were ladened with shopping and a snowy owl each.

That summer with the Dursley's was, all-in-all, rather peaceful - if not boring after a while. By the second week Harry was itching for a punishment that never came - he almost seemed saddened by it. They tried everything, including teasing Dudley about his pig nothing riled his uncle up enough! So instad, the two brothers spent the time studying.

Come September First, they felt like they would be ready for anything. Absolutely bloody anything!

***

When they were - for lack of a better word- abandoned at the station by their uncle they were nervous. Exceedingly nervous. Silently they moved together in perfect sync and collected a trolley for themselves. Harley placed his trunk on the bottom, Harry laying his ontop. Harley looked around before they carefully balanced their owl cages on the top - a smile on the younger twins lips as he looked at the snowy birds. Harry rolled his eyes before starting to push the trolley between platforms nine and ten - Harley fast to clutch onto him.

They looked at each other - their emerald eyes merging almost - for a moment before they slowly walked along towards the ticket barrier causiously. They nibbled their lips in identical nervousness before looking around. They were fully aware for the attention Hedwig - Harry's owl - and Ceceil - Harley's owl - were drawing to them. Harley whimpered. Harry looked back at his brother before heading towards a seat so they could sit for a moment and think. However, a comment from a large passing family of red-heads made them stop.

_"-packed with Muggles, of course-"_

Harry quirked a brow as he looked over to the plump red-haired woman who was surrounded by four young men - one about their age - and a little girl. All of them red-heads. "She said muggle..." he mumbled. Harley nodded. "They have an owl. Follow..." he started. Harry nodded to his twin before they began slowly following the family.

They retained in utter silence as they watched the taller and obviously older three of the males run into - no through! - the ticket barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harley quirked a brow at the family before looking to Harry. The bolder brother looked at his silent twin before deciding it was now or never and taking a step forwards.

"E-excuse us..." Harry mumbled, mildly shy and wary of talking to this woman - as he didn't know her. Harley clung tightly onto Harrison's arm as the woman - Molly Weasley - looked at them. Her eyes studied the twins carefully as Harley tugged the sleeve of Harry's shirt a little - Harry gave a light hiss of 'stop it' to his brother in parseltongue though no one else heard it. The apparent fourth son - the boy about their age - looked at them as his younger sister - they both had auburn hair - gaped. They blinked in confusion, not remembering that they were suppose to be famous because of what happened.

"Can we help you boys?" Molly Weasley - the red-haired mother - asked the twins with a kind smile. They looked at each other warily before Harley nodded shyly as Harry looked back to Molly. "Uhh... we don't...we don't know how to... how to..." Harry tried. "How to get on the platform?" Molly offered. Again the twins nodded smyly and Molly smiled at them. "No worries, it's Ron's first time to." She said, gesturing to her remaining son who grinned at them. They smiled back at him.

Molly began explaining to the twins how they would go about getting onto platform nine and three-quarters, their owls hooting softly until Harley moved to try and silence them. Molly instructed them to go before Ron, and the brothers looked at each other apprehensively before Harley moved next to Harry. They aligned the trolley with the barrier and broke into a run. Harley closed his eyes - waiting for the impact - as Harry looked down and watched his feet. For a second they felt like they were going to crash, then Harley stumbled a little and they looked up - mouths agape - as they saw their ride to freedom.

They grinned as they looked at the scarlet steam train before moving slowly over to the train with the trolley, Harley focusing only on the train as Harry looked around in almost total amazement.


	5. Chapter Four: Our 'First' Journey

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Here be my excuses~

1) For a while now i've been getting homework everyday...

2) Chapter four was proving tricky to write

3) I've had six spells of depression leaving my rather unmotivated...

but anyway, thanks for the reviews and I apologise once more for taking so long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Four: **Our 'First' Journey

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The twins looked at each other before Harley stepped onto the train carefully and turned to face his brother. Harry quirked a brow as he looked up at Harley, confused for a moment before understanding suddenly what the other was doing and carefully placing the owl cages next to Harley. They locked eyes for a moment before trying to work together to get the trunks on the train, something that was proving a rather difficult task. They were so emersed in this task that they became unaware of the two red-heads watching them.

"Oi!" Called a voice neither raven recognised. They looked at each other before turning their heads in a mirroring fashion to look at the two red-heads that now approached them. "You two need a hand?" The same voice - the twin on the left - asked. The Potter twins looked back at each other and paused for a moment before they both straightened up, two pairs of emerald eyes examining the other two. The Weasley twins mimicked the action of examining one another in total silence. "Yes, please." Harry said softly, after a moment or so.

The red-haired Weasley twins grinned before lifting the trunks onto the train next to Harley with ease. "There ya go!" The second twin grinned. Harley blinked at them before taking up Ceceil's cage and his trunk from their places around him on the train. "Thank you." Harry and Harley both smiled up at the red-head twins. The red-head's grinned. "No problem!" Fred and George Weasley smirked. George was about to talk until their mother called them. They huffed and bade goodbye to the smaller twins before going back to their mother.

Harrison and Harley blinked slowly at the older twins departure before chuckling softly as they set about to find a compartment on the train. Harry lead the way, if only doing this to get Harley away from the scene that may upset the meeker twin. They searched for a good long while before finally finding an empty compartment at the back of the train. They smiled as Harry moved in, Harley following.

They carefully placed the cages up on the chosen luggage rack before working together to try and get their trunks onto the same rack. after a while of trying they finally succeeded. Highly pleased with themselves they sat down. Harrison chose to sit at the seat closest to the window as Harley curled up beside him, his head resting on Harrison's shoulder. They sat comfortably together, whispering to one another about the fun they'd had that summer.

They were both smiling. "Remember when Dudley ran away from you screaming because you pulled your wand out?" Harley giggled. Harry chuckled before nodding his head a little. "Yeah, that was very funny." he stated with a slight giggle. They sat happily like that for a while, each basking in the closeness of the other and enjoying it, their moods elated at the thought of going somewhere to study _magic_.

The sat calmly like that for a few moments until the door slid open, showing three red-heads. The smaller of the three shifted awkwardly. "C-can I sit in here? I-i'm sorry but everywhere else is full..." he near-stammered. The brunette twins blinked at each other before Harley giggled softly. "Sure, there's enough room for you." Harry nodded as Harley waved to the twins behind the new boy. The red-head flushed slightly and walked in.

One of the red head twins walked in and lifted the boys trunk up onto the rack. "Listen Ron," the other twin asked. Ron, the boy, grunted. "We're going up the train to see Lee's tarantula, ok?" the twin closest to them asked. Again Ron grunted. The red-haired duo rolled their eyes before turning to Harry and Harley. "I'm Fred Weasley," Said the twin in the doorway. "And I'm George Weasley!" The other grinned.

"That's Ronald, he's our little brother." George nodded. "See you around you three!" Fred chuckled as he dragged his brother out the compartment and up the train. Ron was still flushed in embarrassment as he closed the sliding door carefully and sat down opposite Harry and Harley. Harry shifted a little and wrapped an arm around Harley's waist as the mentioned twin cuddled into his brother more, appearing tired.

Harry cleared his throat and was about to speak, deciding that having a friend would be a good idea, before Ron beat him to it. "You two are the Potter brothers aren't you?" he blurted out. 'tactful' Harley thought sarcastically. Harrison blinked, a little taken aback before nodding. "Yeah, I'm Harrison, Harrison Potter. Call me Harry though." He smiled. "I'm Harley." Harley smiled.

Ron blinked at them before smiling happily. "I'm Ron, it's brilliant to meet you both!" the red-head grinned. Harley blinked before smiling. "Nice to meet you to Ron." The raven smiled, pleased they'd made a friend so quickly. Harry blinked before nodding his head a little. "Yeah, hi." He smiled, blinking once more and sighing as Harley cuddled into him, eyes closed. "Oi, Har don't go to sleep now." He scolded his insomniac brother. Harley whined softly.

Ron blinked at them. Yes he was use to the closeness of twins - having two twin brothers himself - but he wasn't quite use to such teasing affection. At least not between eleven year old twin brothers. He wandered to himself how similar and different they were, though after a moment he removed himself from his thoughts and smiled at them. "So... what house do you two think you'll be in?" he asked casually.

The twins blinked in mild confusion. "House?" Harry questioned, never having read anything but his spell books. Harley frowned for a moment, "oh, the houses from 'Hogwarts, a history' you mean?" he asked. Ron and Harry looked at Harley and the former nodded a little. Harry quirked a brow. "Are twins normally in the same house?" Harry asked. "I think so, Fred and George are. All my family are Gryffindor-" Ron began.

"Where dwell the brave at heart..." Harley mumbled. Ron and Harry blinked slowly at the boy before Harry rolled his eyes. "You always do that Har, stop quoting things." Harrison chuckled. Harley giggled sheepishly as he looked over to Ron. Ron blinked at them before chuckling and shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was rather hard to write down though easy to re-write... good lord whats going on xD

Yes, the journey will be split into two because yeah... it killed me xD

R&R!

next chapter: **Chapter Five: ****New Faces and Places**


End file.
